Come Wake Me Up
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Entry # 2 for VA Contest by CupcakeQueenForever
1. Chapter 1

**Contest Entry for VA Contest by CupcakeQueenForever**

**Song: Come Wake Me Up by Rascal Flats**

**Pairing: Rose/Adrian**

**Rating: T**

**Point of View: Adrian**

I slam my empty glass back onto the counter. I miss Rose so much tonight and no matter how much I drink, I can't shake her out of my mind. I'm used to pushing her out of my heart but I'm too tired to fight the thoughts of her away. I feel her in every part of my body, seeping through my veins. Everything about her is perfect. Her hair, her body, her attitude, everything. The pain of her betrayal stabs into my heart like a dagger.

"You know," I slur out to the bartender, "I had the love of a woman, or I thought I did anyway. She's amazing, pretty, sexy as hell, caring. But she betrayed me. She went and got back together with her ex and she just strung me along for months. Months! She let me think that she was with me, but she was with him. It's always been him."

"Look, buddy, I hate to tell you this, but we close in two minutes," Mr. Bartender tells me, "You need to get going."

"Do you know who I am?" I yell, trying to stand but failing, "Huh? Do ya!? I'm Adrian Ivashkov and I will stay here as long as I please!"

"Come on, Adrian," Eddie says, walking up to me, out of nowhere, "I'll get you home."

"I don't wanna go home," I complain, "I want another drink." Eddie sighs and forces me to stand. I let him half-drag me back to my apartment. He helps me in and leaves me on the couch. We had everything, but you blew it. You said that you'd give me a chance but you lied. It was all lies. All the times we spent together run through my mind. The flames of my love still burn bright but you never had them. You lied to me about everything. I stand up shakily and pick up a vase, throwing it across the room. I continue to destroy my apartment bit by bit. I cry out in frustration. I fall back onto the couch and close my eyes, praying for this to be a dream.

I turn on the TV after opening my eyes. I turn the volume up all the way trying to block out your voice, your laugh. Nothing works, I can still see and hear you clearly. I go to get a cigarette but realize I only have one left. I sit on the couch, with my head in my hands. I feel the hot, angry tears slide down my face and nearly scream. I pick up the phone and dial Rose's number. I get the answering machine.

"Rosemarie, why do this to me?" I sob into the phone, "I loved you and you took my heart and stomped on it. And then you picked it up, ripped it into a million pieces and set it on fire. It all hurts so bad. You killed me. I am dead!" I scream, slamming the phone shut and falling to the floor. I curl myself into a ball and fall asleep.

_ "I'll give you a chance now, Adrian," she says, "I only want to be with you. I'm over him." She smiles at me and I smile back. The scene shifts. They lean against the car, his lips are pressed to her forehead. She gets shot by Tasha. She lies on the floor, bleeding. I try to get to her and see Lissa and Dimitri beside her. I try so hard to push through the crowd but I can't make it. I see them drag Lissa away._

_ "No! She has to heal Rose! Rose can't die!" I scream. I end up in a cemetery and watch a casket lowered into the ground. The headstone reads Rosemarie Hathaway and has the usual guardian quote on it. The birth date and death date are far too close together. She was eighteen years old. Everyone is sobbing, including me. Everyone except Belikov. He stands there, looking all stoic. I walk over to him and am about ready to punch him in the face when someone pounds on my door. Wait, I'm outside. How is this possible?_

"Adrian!" Lissa yells, still pounding on the door. My head throbs. I pull myself off the floor and to the door. Lissa looks thrilled.

"Rose is awake," she tells me excitedly. I look at her, grab my coat and leave. I don't even say anything to her. I just go to the garage. I get in my car and drive until I hit civilization. I stop at a five star hotel and order room service. After I eat, I go out to get some art supplies. I paint the almond shaped outline of an eye. I make the iris chocolate brown and coat it with thick lashes. I leave it to dry and get a beer out of the mini-bar in the room. I sit on the bed and drink.

"Shit!" I exclaim, realizing I forgot to get cigarettes. I call down to the woman at the front desk and ask if she can get me some. She does. I smoke nearly two packs, savoring the rich smoke. I sigh as she floods my mind once again. I wonder if she's living her fairytale with him. I never like Belikov but I never thought he would do this. I never thought he would take away the woman of my dreams. I should have known. It shows in both their auras but I thought over time she would move on. But she didn't. She's so selfish. A tear slides down my cheek at that thought. Rose is the least selfish person in the world. It's me who's being selfish. I was living in a dream and now it has turned to a nightmare. I never should have pursued her. She was never mine to take. The one woman I actually wanted more than anything, I truly never could have had. She was and still is so unattainable which makes me want her even more.

Now I realize that I never really loved her, I loved the challenge of her. I loved the rush I got when I got to kiss her. But she was never mine to love.

**Review please :)**


	2. Thanks!

**A special thanks to...**

**sunanya4sho**

**Adrian's little Dhampir girl**

**missvalover94**

**for reviewing. I won't be continuing because I don't know what I would add to it but if you have ideas and want to adopt it that's cool.**


End file.
